Endless Rain
by PinkuBunny
Summary: It's been almost two years since Kurosaki Ichigo last saw Kuchiki Rukia. The Soul Society erased memories to everyone connected to Rukia, except Ichigo and his family. Ichigo can't live the ordinary human life and he wants to see Rukia... What will occur?
1. Lost

**AN: **I entered a writing blockade with my Sailor Moon fanfic. T_T And I watched and read too much of Bleach. :P So this came up. IchiRuki fans, enjoy. :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo wouldn't lose his powers and Rukia and he would be a couple. n_n

**Chapter One.**

**Lost.**

He saw something; a small figure moving within the shadows

"Rukia!"

_Surely it's Rukia._ He thought. _No one is petite as her_. He began to walk closer to the figure, but the figure started to fade away.

"Rukia!"

His voice echoed through the void of his dream. Kurosaki Ichigo woke up, breathing heavily. A silent sigh escaped his mouth. _It was a dream. Just a stupid dream._ He studied the empty darkness of his room. The squeaking in the corner of his room irritated his mind. He growled, turned his lamp light and looked at the squeaking source.

Kon moved few foots away, terrified by Ichigo's gaze. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Kon's trembling voice asked. Ichigo's features loosened.

"I'm never going to see-" He gulped. _I can't say "Rukia". Kon's going to suffocate me. _

"Nee-saan!" Kon started to cry, grasping the paper in his paw. It framed Ichigo's thoughts.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked, standing up from the bed. Kon moved back further than he did when Ichigo gave him the horrific gaze.

"Um, nothing!" He started to run hysterically.

"Kon, stop running away!"  
"I don't want to!" He cried. "It's mine!" Ichigo growled.

"Give me that!"  
"No! Nee-san left it to me…!" Kon protested. Ichigo succeeded to grab him. He picked him up to his face.

"Rukia left the letter?" Ichigo's voice gave chills to Kon.

"Um, um…"  
"Give me the letter, Kon or I'll give you to Yuzu." Ichigo bit his lip in satisfaction, seeing Kon trembling. "She will be happy with dressing you up, again."

"No! Oh please, don't!" Kon pleaded.

"If you give me the letter, I won't." Ichigo grinned. Kon snarled, giving the letter to him. "Arigatou, Kon." He put him on the ground and sat back on the bed. His heart started to beat loudly as he opened the letter.

_Dear Kon, _

_This time it's without riddles (as you probably read it normally). _

_Take care of Ichigo for me, please. I hope he will adjust back to normal life. Help him to do so. I know it will be hard for him, as it will be for me. I will miss you both dearly._

_Rukia. _

"Read it? Give it back!" Kon was pulling Ichigo's pyjama.

"I have." He answered, giving the letter back to the stuffed lion.

In the morning, Ichigo was woken up by his dad again. Of course, Ichigo stopped his attack effortlessly and went down to the dining room to eat his breakfast before the school. He was silent all the time, except when he greeted his sisters.

In the school, it was another ordinary day.

_Not a soul remembers her. _He scowled. True, the Shinigamis erased their memories. He wondered why then they didn't erase his. _Then Kon wouldn't have anywhere to go. _One voice in his mind said. _Like he wouldn't mind Rukia take him with her. _He smiled to that thought. Inoue Orihime saw that smile. Rarely Ichigo was smiling in the last few weeks. She saw him only smiling to his sisters.

_Why they wanted me to remember? __It hurts. _

"Kurosaki-kun, daijoubu?" Orihime's worried face was looking at him.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"You seem sad… For the last two weeks, you rarely smiled. And you're always distant. You barely speak to any of us."

Even when Orihime didn't remember anything; she sensed that something was wrong.

"I'm fine, Inoue. Don't worry." He gave her a half-fake smile.

After school was over, Ichigo went home alone once again. He couldn't walk with any of his friends – they all where kind of involved with Rukia and Soul Society.

"Ichigo!" He heard Tatsuki's voice. He didn't turn. "Mate, Ichigo!" Nothing. "Ichi-"

_This is completely meaningless. Living the way I did almost two years ago… I'm not myself anymore; the way I was before I met her. _

Ichigo stopped walking. _You idiot. You're turning into some emotional, distant guy! An emo!_ His eyes widened. "I am not!" He practically yelled, thumping the asphalt with his foot. The asphalt started to crack. _Did I just crack the asphalt? _He panicked.

"Did you hear that?" Ichigo heard someone.  
"What?"  
"The shriek-"

People started to scream as the ground was cracking quicker. _Shriek… Could it be? _Ichigo analysed the cracks – _movements_. It was a Hollow, no doubt. He succeeded to move through the people that were running away. He was following the Hollow's tracks.

_Maybe she will be here… Even if I am not able to see her…_

He stopped as the tracks stopped too.

* * *

_Another Hollow in this area… _

_Why here? It's a small, normal town… With normal and harmless people… _

Kuchiki Rukia thought while observing the tracks Hollow left. They guided her to the park she once used to spend time in with Ichigo and his family. She sighed, feeling bad because of those memories.

* * *

He stood in the middle of the park. It was quiet, too quiet.

Few moments before Ichigo came to the park, Rukia was struggling for her life. This Hollow was strong and she was weak against it or she was distracted by knowing that Ichigo is close; breathing the same air she is hardly inhaling… Living the normal human life he should have before. I should have never… Her thoughts stopped. The Hollow was laughing.

"What's the problem, little Shinigami? Too distracted by someone to fight back?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" Could-

The Hollow smirked. "That's right…I can see your thoughts and feelings… Someone very dear to you is close… Just show me his face and we can end it now."

"No!" She cried, trembling. She didn't know what to do. Ichigo's face constantly tried to show up in her mind.

"You can't fight it. You're going to betray him and end his miserable life, only because your heart desperately wants to see his face."

"No. I won't."

A sudden grasp pressed Rukia's body. "Do not toy with me, filthy Shinigami! I will kill him slowly just to see you dying inside, bit by bit…"

Gasping for air, she painfully said: "That's y-your fetish? Eating Shinigamis after you-"

"And I love it!" It laughed disgustingly and pressed her more with his large hand. "Show me the pretty boy's face!"

"You're quite interesting one… You're connected with that boy… With red-"

"Rukia!"

Ichigo stood in the middle of the park. He desperately wanted to sense the Hollow. He knew it was here by the tracks. So Rukia should be too.

"So that's the pretty boy?" The Hollow smirked with pleasure. "Seems I didn't need your help…" It threw Rukia aside. The sound of Rukia's body made falling to the ground made Ichigo move.

"The softness of the fall… It can't-… Rukia!" He cried, running to the place he assumed she fell to. Before he could get closer to her, something grabbed him.

"Too bad you can't see me, miserable soul. But she can." The Hollow smirked. "She will scream so loudly while I squeeze the life out of you and every soul on Earth, heaven and hell will hear her cry, except you." Hollow pressed Ichigo harder and he screamed in pain. The Hollow laughed deviously. But his laughter was suddenly stopped.

"Die… Filthy Hollow." Rukia said coldly as she stabbed the Hollow's head from the back.

"No!" It screamed, slowly fading away. Ichigo fell onto ground. Rukia threw her zanpakutō and ran to him.

"Ichigo, you idiot… Why did you come here…?" She cried, caressing his cheek.


	2. Lost part 2

**AN**: Okay, I updated the same day because I found the word for that thing onto which people are usually put on when they are injured by emergency - gurney. xP Yay for me! n_n

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Kubo-sama does. ;)

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried. He was unconscious.

"You can't wake him up… Kuchiki-san…" Rukia turned. Urahara Kisuke was standing behind them. "You're a ghost."

"He isn't dying, isn't he?" Her voice broke.

"No, he's too strong to die from that grasp." He scowled, leaning down. "Even though he has two broken ribs… He needs to go to the hospital."

Rukia clutched Ichigo's hand. _I wish you could see me… Ichigo…_

"I will-"

"Is that young man all right?"

"Call the emergency!"

Few people ran to them. "Why didn't you call for help or emergency?"  
"I just got here… He has two broken ribs…"

Soon after, the emergency got there. While they were placing him on a gurney, he softly murmured "Rukia" and fell back to unconsciousness Rukia was standing right next to gurney

and she twitched. The sound of Ichigo's scream was echoing in her head.

* * *

Rukia was looking outside through window of Ichigo's hospital room. They sky was cloudy. It was going to rain.

Ichigo was still… Well, now he was under anaesthetic and infusion. "He should have woken up by now." Urahara said. "But until then, why didn't you ask for gigai, Kuchiki-san?" Rukia slowly turned, sighing because of the possibility of raining.

"He has two broken ribs because of me… If he sees me, I-" Ichigo moaned, twirling in bed. He opened his eyes.

"Urahara?"

"You're finally awake, Kurosaki-san!" He smiled.

"I… H-how?" He looked confused. Then he groaned, shaking his head. "My head hurts…" Wave of memories from the earlier today crushed him and he rapidly stood up. "Did you see Rukia over there?" He grabbed Urahara's shirt collar.

"I-I…" Rukia showed next to them.

"Don't you dare…!" She growled. Urahara stayed confused.

"Urahara!" Ichigo pulled him harder. "Answer me! I know that Hollow was there, that's why I'm here…" His grab loosened. "Was Rukia there?"

Rukia frowned creepily. "Urahara, I swear to you-"

Ichigo released Urahara and grabbed the free space between them – Rukia.

"Mate, Ichigo! Your inf-" Urahara tried to stop him, but it was too late. They fell onto the floor. "-usion…" Urahara murmured.

Something slapped Ichigo's face pretty hard. "Ouch… Rukia!" He yelled. She tried to escape his grasp but he was too big and too strong for her. Accidently, she kicked his ribs (the broken ones) and there was heard a painful cry. "Rukiaaa! M-my r-ribs!" He writhed out of pain. Urahara picked him up and put him back onto bed.

"Luckily, I knew this was going to happen, so I assured things that no one in hospital heard your "drama queen moment"." Urahara laughed. Rukia sat onto bed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. For all of this…"

"She says she is sorry." Urahara said. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Where is she now?" Ichigo asked, forgetting about the pain on a moment.

"On your right side of the bed…"  
"I want to see you…" He practically murmured. "Why aren't you in your gigai?"

"I will leave the two of you alone." Urahara said, heading to the door.

"Wait! How-" Something hit Ichigo's head and fell onto his lap. A piece of paper. He opened it. 'With this, bakamono!' He looked at the place Rukia was sitting on. A pencil and note were flying. Urahara went out.

"Answer me Rukia." He moved closer to her.

'You're here because of me.'

"I'm here because I wanted to see you."

'It was dangerous for a mere human to be there!'

"So… I am mere human now." He smirked. "Before you weren't afraid for my life?"

'Of course I was! How can you even think that? You can't hear my tone of saying!'

"That's the problem!" He growled.

'How can you be so stupid? You could have died if there hadn't been me!'

"If there hadn't been me, you would have died."  
'What?'

"Don't be so full of pride, Rukia. The Hollow released you when it saw me. I don't know why but-"

'Because it could read thoughts and feelings, so it knew I knew you.' There was a short pause. 'It fed on Shinigamis' souls by killing the person Shinigami saw in mind in the moment they thought they would die. It was a trick, of course. Then it would capture and kill that person, just to see Shinigami brake.'

"Rukia…"

'I resisted; I didn't want to show your face. Then you suddenly appeared and it grabbed you. But completely forgot about me.' Her hands were trembling. Ichigo saw that she was trembling because the pencil and notebook she held was 'trembling' too.

"Rukia… You're trembling…" He grabbed her right hand. She froze by his touch. _I wonder if he can feel me…_

The door opened. "All right!" Yoruichi and Urahara came in. "We assume you cleared everything. So, Kuchiki-san… One gigai?" Rukia's hand left Ichigo's. She stood up.

"All right." Urahara said.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Urahara and Rukia went out. "Ru-"

"Calm down, Ichigo. She'll be back." Yoruichi said.

The waiting endured, so Ichigo fell asleep. Urahara and Rukia entered the room. They got back from his shop. Rukia was in her gigai. She saw Ichigo sleeping and her eyes widened.

"He sleeps, don't worry." Yoruichi said, standing up from the chair. Rukia nodded quickly.

"We should contact Isshin. Stay with him, Kuchiki-san." Urahara said as Yoruichi and he went out. The doors closed and Rukia sighed quietly. She sat on the bed carefully and started observing Ichigo. He looked peaceful at first, but then she realised that he was frowning even in his sleep. Not so peaceful. _Stop frowning at least when you sleep…_Her small hand passed through his bright ginger hair.

"I'm glad you're alive… Ichigo." She muttered sweetly. She continued playing with his hair. "For the thousandth time you put your life at risk because of me… Why? I lived long enough… You're just 18!" She caressed his hair furiously. "I-"

A wide smile appeared on Ichigo's lips. He smirked. Rukia blushed to the deepest red and quickly moved her hand from his hair. "Why did you stop caressing my hair? I loved it." Ichigo opened his eyes. Rukia was blushing even more. "Forgot you are in body now?"

"I haven't." She frowned and turned. "Idiot." She mumbled.

"I heard that." When she was standing up, Ichigo's hands wrapped around her small waist into the tight hug from the back. "I finally see your face and you turn your back on me?"

For few moments, they were silent. Rukia clutched his hands with her petite ones tightly. She turned her head to face his and their noses touched. A slight blush appeared on their cheeks.

"Ichigo… I-"

"Yes?" He asked with tempting voice.

"I-"

"Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun was-" Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryuu entered the room. Rukia instantly broke the embrace.

"Sorry…" Rukia muttered, heading to the door.

"Mate, Rukia!" Ichigo tried to stop her but she was already out. _I need you here…_ Inoue observed Ichigo's actions.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo ran with his palm across his face.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"Who was that? Were you distant these days because of her?" Ishida asked.

"It's none of your business." Ishida grabbed him.

"So you tried to kill yourself?" He said harshly.

"Ishida-kun!"

"No!" Ichigo furiously moved Ishida's hand from his shirt. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I wanted to-"  
"What?" Ichigo sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

"All right, do what you want." Ishida frowned. "But… I feel that something is wrong with that girl… She will lead you to your doom."  
"I don't mind that… If she is my doom, I'm happy." Ichigo smiled.

"What is your problem, man?"

"Forbidden fruit." He started to laugh. Ishida growled. "I already ate too much of it."  
"You are co-"

"Where is the poor son of mine?" Isshin dramatised, entering the room. He saw Ichigo, then ran to him and squeezed him.

"Ouuchhh! Are you completely mad, old man? You're going to crumb my ribs to dust!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin released him.

"Sorry son, but going there alone, wasn-" Isshin noticed Ishida and Inoue. "Oh…"  
"Would you go out, please? I need to talk to my father." They nodded and went out.

The door closed and Ichigo sighed. "I wanted to see her… I hoped she would see me and-"

"Meet you in the hospital. You got that."

"Dad, I'm not dead! I've been worse than this!" He sighed in despair. "Is she still there? Have you seen her?"

"I'm afraid not."

A thunder hit outside and the rain started falling down as Rukia was walking to Urahara store.

* * *

The next week, Ichigo was able to go home. It was also one week since he has seen Rukia.

"Ready to go, Ichigo?" Isshin asked. No answer. "Ichigo?" Ichigo didn't look up.

"Mm-m." He silently muttered.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Isshin drew his hand into his pocket. "She's sending you this…" He put a letter in front him.

"Who's sending it?"

"Oh son, you're sometimes pretty dump. My third daughter, Rukia, of course!" Ichigo immediately jumped off the bed and grabbed the letter. He almost smashed it because of the euphoria.

_Ichigo,_

_I'm sorry because of the last Tuesday. I couldn't face with everything that bothered me and with you. And I still can't. I am really sorry. Don't try to find me or bring where I am staying from your father or anyone else. Because they don't know where I am._

_Rukia_

"What the hell?" He muttered. "Where is she, damn it?" He grabbed Isshin. "I am sure you know where she is!"

"Ichigo, calm down!"  
"I won't calm down until I find that cowardly midget and tell her that-" He stopped to think.

"What, son?"  
"Nothing important…"  
"Son, don't be so hard and stiff. Admit it Ichigo, you love her." Isshin beamed.

"Well, I-"

"Nii-san, I'm so glad you're going home! Finally you can eat proper food!" Yuzu bumped in. "I will-"

"How can you bump in just when he should have admitted that he loves my third daughter? I thought I would be planning children's names by now!" Isshin was so frustrated, that he didn't notice that he was yelling. Ichigo blushed madly from the moment Isshin said "children" and he froze completely, while Karin came in (hearing the euphoric loudness of her father) and gave his face a red trace of her palm.

"You lame excuse for a father! How could you yell on your own daughter?" (she mimicked to Yuzu to start crying) Yuzu broke up crying immediately. She cried quite hardly. Isshin ran to her, while Karin secretly smiled. _I taught you well, sis_. She thought.

"I am sorry, dearest Yuzu! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Isshin started to cry too. They went out.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered, still standing still, like a frozen statue.  
"No problem. I had to stop the development of grandchildren in his head." Karin laughed in an evil way. Ichigo jerked. She suddenly stopped laughing and poked her older brother. "So… Do you love her?"

"Karin!"

"What? I just wondered." She grunted.

"Well, keep wondering." Ichigo smirked, picking his bag. Karin growled. "Shall we go?"

* * *

**AN**: I was reading this again and I noticed that I forgot to find one word on the net dictionary. Writhe. Sorry for all of you who had question marks above their heads because of *previjati*. -.-' It won't happen again (I hope). If anyone notices any grammatical mistake or unknown word, please say. I usually forgot about the words I don't know in English when I write, so I just put two ** and leave it for later (to find them in dictionary) and I forget. I am so sorry. y-y


	3. Back home

**AN**: Finally finished this chapter... Yay! I had so many ideas in my head that it was hard to finish it. :S Sorry for OOC-ness (if any, I don't know anymore), grammar errors or anything else. I haven't watched Bleach anime for days and only few days ago I read chapters 424 and 425 of the manga. Very good. :P And sorry if it is short (this chapter). I just can't break my usual chapters (of 15 pages)... I try, I really do. :C

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 2. **

Back home

* * *

Rukia looked at the bright sunny sky. _No rain today. Thank God. _She smiled loosely. _Yuzu said that Ichigo is released from hospital today… Should I visit him? _She asked herself. _No, maybe not. He probably got my letter and he's surely pissed like hell. And I don't really want to see him, do I? _She shook her head twice. His face appears in her mind. Smiling. _No! You do not want to see him, Rukia! No! _His smile widened. He says "Rukia". _No, no! _

_I adore the way he says my name… _

"Kuchiki-san, why are you drooling over your clothes?"

She twitched and turned. Worried and kind of puzzled Urahara was looking at her. "You're all right?" He asked.

"Oh, I am! Why I wouldn't be?"

"Well, you're day-dreaming, drooling and you're eyes are shining…" _Hm, I should try something…_

"That's not true!"  
"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san is coming over here to see you."

"What? Where? Here? When? How? I need-… Has Yoruichi something cute to wear? Hm, probably not. Too explicit -" She spoke fast and mostly to herself.

"Khm."

"Maybe I find something in his sister's closet. Or-"

"Khm!"

"What is it, Urahara?"

"You're in love with Kurosaki-san."

Rukia blushed lightly. "I am not! I feel sorry for him ending in hospital because of me!"  
"Liar." Urahara laughed.

"What's happening here?" Yoruichi asked, confused.

"Kuchiki-san is in love with Kurosaki-kun." Urahara smirked.

"Mah, that's the old news." Yoruichi said.

"What?" Urahara and Rukia said at the same time.

"It was obvious since the day he saved you. And you fight like you're married." She smiled.

"Rukia, calm down!" Urahara stopped her attack at Yoruichi. "Ichigo is not coming here… That was my little trick to find a proof you care deeply for Ichigo. And you do."

"I-..."

_I visited him almost every day… And he never knew I was there… Wanting to help him… Ease his pain… And mine. _Rukia sighed. _I can't say that._

"I don't want to interfere into his life." Rukia said.

"Oh, you already did." He softly smiled.

"Now, let me give you some clothes so you could surprise him at his home!" Yoruichi squealed, which was very odd for her.

* * *

The car stopped right outside of the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo frowned, closing the car door. He took his things and headed to the front entrance of the house.

"Son, I'll take your things. You should rest." Isshin said, taking his bags.

"Thanks, ol' man." Isshin entered the house. Ichigo went to the car – to check if he left something. _Took everything. _He thought, looking at the seats. He locked the car and entered the house

"5 o'clock, great!" He heard Yuzu talking on her mobile. She was smiling from ear to ear. "I'll make everything ready and… You know-"

"Khm…" Ichigo turned. Karin was frowning. "Listening to somebody's phone call isn't something like you."

"Oi! I wasn't listening! Dad took my things and I just-"

"Move it, Ichigo!"

"All right, all right!" He went to the kitchen.

"Can't wait to see you! Bye!" Yuzu was completely radiant.

"And? What did she say?" Karin leaped to her.

"She's coming!"

_Who's coming? _Kon was spying them, hiding behind the wall. _I wonder…_

Ichigo was holding a plate with a sandwich. He didn't see Kon, who was still trying to guess who was coming. So Ichigo accidently stomped on him. He probably wouldn't notice that he stomped on something, if Kon didn't make a weird, squeaky sound.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked down. "Kon?" Kon wanted to yell in agony and pain, but Ichigo quickly grabbed him with his free hand. "Shhh!" He said, as he hurried to his room. He put the plate onto his desk and closed the door.

"Kon, what were you doing?" Ichigo asked, trying to not yell.

"I couldn't stay in your room for whole week, Ichigo! Besides, I was woken up by Yuzu's giggling."

"So you heard to whom she was talking to?"  
"No." Kon shook his fluffy head.

"We'll find out in two hours, then." Ichigo sighed lightly.

* * *

Yoruichi pleasingly pressed the 'end call' button. She licked her lips and turned bounding to Rukia's room.

"Now, let's get started." Yoruichi smiled, grabbing Rukia's hand.

"Yoruichi, I don't-"

"Nonsense! You have to go!"

"I do not want to!" Rukia succeeded to pull her hand from Yoruichi's grab. "I don't want to destroy his life! He has to live without Soul Society, Hollows and…" She suddenly stopped in the midst of the sentence. "… M-me." She softly ended the sentence, sighing in process. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama…" Rukia took her bag and went out. _I need to clear my head._

_Why, why did I take the gigai? Why I even bothered myself to go to the hospital? It was that idiot's idea to put his life to danger, not mine… _Rukia strode on the sidewalk. She even didn't watch where she was going to. _But he put it into danger because of you. _A low voice inside her said. _He wants to have you in his life. _She shook her head. _He doesn't need me. And I don't need him._

She finally looked around. She was on the shore of the river. _This… This is the place where his mother was killed… _Her eyebrows scowled. She bent down and took a flower. Then she moved few steps closer and sat onto soft grass.

"Kurosaki Masaki… I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you…" She murmured to the wind. The wind took the flower from her palms gratefully and raised it up to the skies. Rukia softly sighed. She smiled loosely. It was still a bright sunny day. Before she even realise it, she fell asleep on the grass.

* * *

"Ichigo, I need you to go to the store. We ran out of flour." Yuzu grumped.

"Oh…" He murmured. "O-okay."

"Go to the one that has Ai flour. That's the best. Don't buy any other." Ichigo nodded and went out.

"He wasn't complaining… That was weird." Karin commented, raising newspapers. "Why did you send him, anyway? We have enough flour for three weeks."

"Yoruichi called again. She said that Rukia went out. I want them to bump on each other." Yuzu said dreamily.

"I doubt it would be that simple…" Karin said.

"Oh come on!" Yuzu complained. "It's not impossible!"

"You're making their relationship look like a fairy tale!" Karin frowned. "And you're turning to dad."

"You don't mean than, Karin-chan!" She gasped. "And you want Rukia to be our sister-in-law, do you?"  
"Of course I do. But it isn't that easy, you know…"

"I know…" Yuzu looked down. "I'll make the Chappy cupcakes for Rukia, they're her favourite! Then she'll stay!"

"Gosh, sis. You're so childish."

_I swear I saw six kilos of that flour a week ago. _Ichigo thought. _Was she baking all week?_ He shook his head. _Then she would bring some to hospital…_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo walked carelessly to the store. He was smiling actually, because he figured that his sister was lying. _Whoever is coming, obviously I can't see him or her._ Speaking of _her_… He sighed. _Rukia… Why are you doing this to me?_ He looked aside and stopped. _The river…_ He hated that place. _Mom… _He almost lost himself in his thoughts but he noticed that someone was lying down on the same place his mom did when she died. That someone didn't move. _It's not possible. _He ran to the person. After few steps he found the person oddly familiar. Raven black hair, small body and big eyes with long lashes. He stopped.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo ran again. He fell to his knees right next to her head. His heart pounded fast. _Don't be dead…_ He was going to check her pulse, but then he saw a light movement of her chest. _She's breathing, you idiot. She fell asleep. _He sat on the grass more comfortably, but turned his body away from her, feeling awkward.

_What is she doing here? _He asked himself. _I remember telling her that my mom died here because she wanted to protect me… _He looked at the river. Its colours varied from orange, blue and red because of the sky. The sun was going to set soon. Ichigo watched her. Rukia moaned lightly, but then she smiled.

"I hope you're dreaming something nice…" He murmured. Rukia turned to him in her sleep, like she heard him. But her eyes didn't open. Her hand gently touched his. Ichigo twitched lightly. He turned his head to her. Her hand was still on his. He bit his lip and grasped her hand. Then he lied next to her, but the other way around so that he wouldn't have to move his hand from hers. Ichigo's chin and lips where facing Rukia's eyes while his eyes were settled on her lips.

"Rukia…" He watched her slow inhaling, the soft movement of her lungs inside her chest. He smiled to the sight. "…If only you would stay with me."

The sky was burning before them gracefully. Ichigo was mesmerised, both for the incredibly beautiful sky, both for Rukia laying close to him. "Please stay…" He whispered to her cheek. His breath tickled her as he spoke, so she giggled. Ichigo looked over her eyes to see if she's awake. She wasn't.

_What the hell am I doing? _Ichigo asked himself. _If she wakes up, she'll either kick me or run away. And if anyone sees that, they'll think I'm some kind of pervert stalking her…Or worse, since she looks like a child; a paedophile! _He straightened up. A weak groan escaped his mouth, as he was probably mad at himself; not liking the idea that formed in his mind – _I should go._

He stood up and walked away.

"Ichigo…" Rukia opened her eyes and saw a glimpse of familiar orange hair. "Ichi-" Something grabbed her leg as she was standing up. She fell back onto ground and cried in pain. She turned to see what was gripping her leg.

"Hello little…" A creepy smile crept on the man's face. Rukia lightly shivered; something inside her told her that she knows that man. But his face was unfamiliar to her. She couldn't do anything but scream. She screamed as loud she could, hoping that someone would hear her.


	4. Little Things

**AN: Sorry for the late update!**

**It's been almost two months since the last chap, and I'm really really sorry. I had a busy time in school, problems at home, writer's block and I was three times sick! I hate that! I'm usless for everything when I'm sick, especially writing. :C And I'm not so happy with this chapter; it was written between all this (weird) things that happened and I think it's kinda too much at some points. On second thought, I'm not happy with it at all. :S**

**Chapter 3.**

**Little things**

"Useless…" The man smirked and grabbed her other leg with his free hand. Rukia cried; his hand bruised her. "You scream louder, I bruise you harder." Not releasing her, he stood up and pulled her. "Surely you hate your gigai right now?" He ducked and grabbed her chin. He laughed.

Tears formed in Rukia's eyes. "W-who are you?" The man frowned.

"It's a shame you don't recognise me." He sighed. "But when I'm done with you, your orange scowl boy will." She pressed her chin harder. "Call for him… Shinigami." Rukia's eyes widened; partly for pain, partly for what this man said. "Call for him, I said!" His grip slightly loosened when he started to laugh. Rukia found her chance there and she kicked his weak spot with her foot. His laughter changed into loud groan as he collapsed. Rukia acted quickly and stood up.

But after few steps she made, she was caught again. He grabbed her from behind, wrapping his large hands around her small waist. He breathed heavily onto her neck. "Not so fast… This gigai sucks, don't you agree?" He threw her on the ground and grabbed her face with his palm. His grab was increasing with every second. Rukia felt her muscles pressed hardly against her cheek bones. She felt them starting to crumble.

A fist came from nowhere and smashed the man's yaw. The man fell on the ground. Rukia was gasping for air, which was heard, because her face muscles were swollen. Her eyes contracted of pain. She moaned loudly.

"Came to the party, substitute?" The man smirked, standing up. He whipped the blood from his mouth.

_I-Ichigo?_

Ichigo didn't move. He stood still between the stranger and Rukia. His eyes were fixed on the man's face. He tried to recognise him. He scowled. _Dark brown hair, black eyes, mid forties… I never saw this man in my whole life…_

"Hard to remember? Want me to enlighten you?" He asked teasingly.

"If it pleases you." Ichigo gritted his teeth. The man cleared his throat, as he was going to perform.

"Women are so soft and they easily break. It is fun to fish…" His tone was lightly pitched. Ichigo's heart sped up._ H-how? _, was all he could think. The man cleared his throat again and smiled. "Enlightened?"

Ichigo growled loudly. "Die!" He ran into him; his fists were heading first. The man dodged his attack.

"You're not so quick anymore…" He laughed. "You know what? I thought when I saw this little butterfly-" He pointed at Rukia, who still hardly breathe, but its tempo was slowing. Ichigo looked at her. He completely forgot to ask her if she's alright. Their eyes met and she nodded, like she knew he felt bad for not asking her.

"I'm alright…" She said hardly.

"Darling, you won't be alright when I'm finished with him." Another smirk crept on his face. "Back to the topic… Yes, when I saw you darling, walking over here… To this place; I was excited. I couldn't believe my revenge would come up so soon. I had fate on my side!"

"Your fate is going to end soon…" Ichigo said coldly.

"First part of my revenge was killing her first" he continued, ignoring Ichigo. "Then I would play with her dead body for a while, before finding you." Ichigo was utterly furious. The man moved closer to Ichigo, smiling – "Boy, you are boiling!" He laughed, thinking of what next he would say. "Then I would mentally kill you. And your dear father would be devastated. She would be my fifth of many new victims."

Ichigo was still as a statue. He just had scowl on his face. "Grand Fisher," He smirked. "Even if I am not a Shinigami anymore, I still can bring you to justice."

Rukia gasped the air and straightened slowly because of pain. "I-Ichigo…" He turned. "You mustn't kill him, he is human now." She said carefully. "I think that's what he wants." Grand Fisher laughed and started clapping.

"Bravo, little Shinigami!"

"Don't worry." Ichigo said. "I don't even attempt to. Just a few bruises and punches." He bit his lip and smirked. "That's all I have left." Ichigo hit his face. Grand Fisher fell on the ground. Blood dropped from his mouth. He quickly got up.

"Y-you will pay for this!" He yelled and ran into Ichigo. Ichigo didn't move; he waited for him to come close enough. When that moment came, he kicked Grand Fisher in abdomen. He fell on the ground again. "I-is that all you got, boy?"

Ichigo grimaced. "Well… I wanted to ask you that." He slid his shoulders. "I'm just warming up."

Grand Fisher laughed and took out his knife. Ichigo grimaced again. _Whatever makes you happy…?_ He ran into Ichigo again.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called his name. Ichigo just smiled as he easily disarmed Grand Fisher and kicked his abdomen again. Now harder.

"You are pathetic. Torturing weaker than yourself and killing them." Ichigo's voice was harsh. "Now you will spend this life behind prison bars. And when you die, I will watch your soul going to hell."

"You can't sense or see spirits anymore!" Grand Fisher laughed. "You don't have your Shinigami powers! I can sense it." His eyes locked Ichigo's. Ichigo grabbed him.

"I will have plenty of time to get them back. And enjoy the view in 40 years."

* * *

"Rukia…" Ichigo turned to her. He ducked down to her and lifted her chin. "It's swallen…" He carefully observed it with his fingers.

"Ouch!" Rukia moaned.

"I'm s-sorry." He quickly moved his fingers. "I whish I came earlier…"

"You were here before…" Rukia said, looking into his amber eyes which were filled with guilt.

"Err… I wasn't. Have you hit your head?" He scratched the back of his head.

Rukia hit his face with little strength that left in her. "Don't lie to me, you idiot!"

"Wha-" He played the oblivious role.

"Ichigo! I see it in your eyes!" Seems it didn't work.

"Alright, I was. Happy?" He gritted his teeth. "Yuzu sent me to go to the store for flour… When I saw you lying here and at first, I thought you were dead but you weren't, so I left." He looked aside. Rukia didn't say anything. There was silence until Ichigo broke it, scowling. "Want to go to the clinic, Rukia? My dad should check those bruises and stuff. Maybe is something broken or-" Since he was still looking aside, he couldn't see Rukia standing up. Or better, trying to stand up. She moaned loudly as she tried to stand on her right foot. Ichigo turned back to her when he heard her moan. He quickly stood up and held her hand. "Can you walk?"

"N-no… I don't think so… My ankle-"

"Don't worry." He stopped her, supporting her with his arm. "I will carry you." A slight blush appeared on Rukia's cheeks. She tried to hide it by turning her head away. Ichigo noticed that small blush and happily grinned inside himself. Then he turned slowly so Rukia wouldn't fell (his arm was still her support). The police's and ambulance's sirens were heard.

"We should go. The ambulance would be a problem if they don't find you in their database. And police too, for the same problem. You don't exist for them…" He barely expressed the last sentence. It was more like he was telling it to himself. He was afraid that would chase her away. "Let's go." He slowly turned back and lifted her from the ground carefully. His right arm was holding her upper body to her right shoulder were his hand was. His left hand was under her knees.

"Ichigo… What about him?" Ichigo remembered what he heard on the TV the other day.

"_A mysterious scenario of women found in pile of blood, tortured and raped, continues. The police found a fourth victim today. It was a 20 year-old Uweda Ran, a student that lives in Karakura, but studies in Tokyo. She usually was home during the weekends and her family thought she was in Tokyo; but unfortunately, she wasn't. The police have the killer's fingerprints, but they don't have them in their database."_

_Ichigo was hurrying for the school, but the news caught his attention. He thought it wasn't of great importance for him. _(Even though he surely felt sorry for the girl, I'm not making Ichigo emotionless -.-')

_Until this day._

He began to walk with her in his arms. "I saw about his victims on the TV... He said you would be his fifth, and they said about that the killer killed four. They also have his fingerprints. I said there's the killer they've been looking for. And he's going to be unconscious 'til they get there." He smirked.

There was silence, once again. And once again Ichigo broke it.

"Rukia, do you know why he's remembered of his last life – as Hollow? Killer before he became Hollow?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "I…" She sighed. "I'm stuck here."

"What?"

"When I was at Urahara's, we tried to open the Senkai gate, but we couldn't. So-" He stopped walking.

"What? You planned to leave me after I saved your life for zillionth time?" He yelled. "And what that has to do with my question, anyway?" Rukia was red of anger. She frowned.

"Baka, don't you want to listen to the rest I have to say?" She yelled back. "It's not the first, actually… Grand Fisher… I mean, some Shinigamis died but didn't reborn here. They just died and next day they were back, like they were asleep. The circle is broken." She inhaled. "And it looks like-"

"Bad souls are only coming back, without pluses." She nodded in agreement. "So this was the first reborn Hollow you saw?" Rukia nodded again.

"I tried to get to Soul Society to see the situation there. When I had left to my daily routine here in Karakura, there were ten zombie-Shinigamis in Seiretei."  
"Zombie-Shinigamis?" Ichigo laughed hard. "How do you draw the non-dead-dead Shinigamis?" He laughed even harder (if it was possible) until Rukia greeted his shoulder with her fist. He groaned silently.

"Baka, you really aren't takin' this seriously?" She sighed.

They continued walking – well Ichigo did. Even though she kicked him, he didn't put her down. And he was smiling. Grinning. He missed her kicks and punches. Rukia heard his soft grinning and looked at him. She smiled too.

"Pandas." Rukia murmured.

"What?" Ichigo scowled.

"I draw them as pandas." She said louder. "I did to Urahara-sama."

"Really?" He smirked. "Care to draw me one?"

"What? Are you serious? You hate my drawings!"

"Yeah, you lack of artistic effect…" He smirked again.

Another punch. His face now.

"Damn it, I could have lost control and fell, midget!"

"If you kept your mouth shut…" She laughed and kissed his chin. "Better?" Ichigo blushed madly.

"Err, um… I-"

"Ooh, Ichigo! Rukia-chan!" Isshin voice was coming from… Somewhere? Ichigo turned and turned. No sign of the old man.

"Old man, where-" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence; something or someone snatched Rukia off his arms.

"Aah!" Rukia cried.

"W-what?" He was confused. Then he noticed his dad with Rukia in his arms running to the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo ran to catch them.

As he entered inside – slam. "My stupid son! Have I taught you nothing? You should know how to threat an injured person! Stay here and take care of her!" He went to get a medical kit.

Ichigo rubbed his cheek. He saw Rukia lying on the medical bed smiling. "What's so funny?" He scowled.

"You are." She smiled softly. "Come here." He growled. "Don't be so bitter. Your father is a doctor."

"It's not that." Ichigo looked away.  
"Then what is?" Rukia gripped his hand. He instantly looked at her.

"Rukia…" He sighed. "None of this would happen if you never stayed in your gigai." His tone really pissed her.

"What – are – you – talking – about? Idiot!" She slapped his shoulder. "Why this sudden change of heart, Ichigo?" She stood up. "First you pop out from nowhere a week ago and almost lose your life, then you end up in hospital, then the sly Urahara-sama blocks my cover, then you throw yourself on me and cry 'oooh, Rukia, don't leavee meeee'!"

"Quit…. That…"

"And then you 'accidently' bumped into me – when I fell asleep on the shore of the river and god knows what you did to me-"

"Rukia… Quit… That…" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"After you decided to leave me to that weirdly reborn Grand Fisher and his mercy, I was almost useless to myself with this horrible gigai-"

"Quit that, already!" Ichigo yelled his lungs out. Rukia twitched. "If it's that horrible, why are you in it?" His breathing was hard of anger. "What are you still doing here?"

"I told you already, Urahara can't open the Senkai gate!" She yelled back.

"I – don't – care!" Ichigo puffed. "You could float around like a real ghost! Which you are!"

Rukia was facing his eyes. They were full of anger. She twitched again and felt something down her knee, down to her ankle. Pain. _Oh shit… In all this confusion I forgot…_ She lost her balance; her ankle was too weak. But before she realised, Ichigo caught her and put her onto medical bed.

"I'll go and see where old man got lost…" He muttered, not looking at her. "Don't stand up while I'm gone."

He went out with her eyes fixed on his back.

_Damn it! I said too much…I should- _His thoughts stopped as he heard something. He entered the room.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked his father who was…

"Ichigo!" He quickly turned.

"Dad, I need that kit..." Isshin threw the kit into Ichigo. "Is she okay?"  
"Bruises on her abdomen, legs and yaw… Her ankle is twisted. Just swathe it."

"Thanks."

"You were attacked by Grand Fisher, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I saw the news few days ago like you did. And I heard you two talking." Isshin smiled. "Or better said, fighting like an old married couple." Now Isshin grinned. "And-" He cleaned his throat and pointed his finger at himself. "Come closer." He whispered. Ichigo grimaced. "You should apologise to her and start on having babies…-" _No. Not again. _"I want some grandchildren!" Isshin said, chuckling. Ichigo's cheeks were growing redder and redder. "I already have some names in mind! Like-" Isshin's current number one dream to have grandchildren was literally scattered when Ichigo kicked his yaw with his fist.

"Old man, I will not make her pregnant at the age 18! Are you completely gone insane?" He yelled. Unfortunately, he didn't realise that Rukia very probably heard him. And anyone else in 50 kilometres circle.

"What?" Kon appeared from nowhere. Make that very probably into absolutely. _What the hell? Where did he get from? I thought I locked him in my room before I left the house…? _A creepy glare Kon was giving to Ichigo made Ichigo shudder and in the same time confused. _What the fu-_

"Don't touch nee-san!"

Kon ran into Ichigo and kicked him with his foot… Ichigo's weak spot. Ichigo cried as he fell on the floor. The kit fell next to him. "Goddamn it, Kon!" He puffed. Kon grinned. _What does he has in his foot? Iron?_

Kon tapped with his feet. "Now I'm sure you won't be able to-"

"You're so dead now!" Ichigo gritted with his teeth as he stood up. He was still feeling pain, but that was currently unimportant. Killing Kon was more important. "I'm going to crush your pill into dust, Kon!" He grabbed the living toy before it could run away. He pushed his hand into Kon's mouth in searching for the pill. Kon was trying to resist, but Ichigo squeezed him completely.

"Ichigo, give me Kon." Isshin said. Ichigo didn't stop. "Before you kill him… Perhaps…" Ichigo scowled and looked at his father. He squeezed him hard once more and sighed.

"Fine." He threw Kon. Isshin caught him. "I'll go to Rukia. Make sure he doesn't come near." He glued his eyes on Kon. "Or I'll kill him." He took the medical kit and went out.

"Thank you, Isshin-san." Kon said, puffing in relief. Isshin glared at him.

"You could have made my son impotent and I wouldn't have any grandkids in near future!" Isshin yelled and swirled Kon in the air. Then he threw him into the wall.

Ichigo heard all and slapped his forehead. _I'm not having any children in next ten years…_ _Part because of my idiotic father and part because Kon kicked me with his iron foot… God… _

He sighed and entered the room with the gurney on which Rukia was lying. Ichigo didn't look at her, so he couldn't see a wicked smile on her face. He put the kit onto desk and opened it. He took out the gauze and turned to her. She stopped smiling as he turned.

"You don't have any cuts, so I will just swathe your ankle." Rukia lightly nodded. Ichigo sat on her bed, biting his tongue. _Hell, it still hurts… I can't sit…_ "Which f-foot?" He barely said. Rukia practically threw her right foot on his lap. And on his manhood. He grew red as his tongue was surely blue.

"What's the matter?" She asked innocently. _I never thought I would thank Kon for anything._ She pleasingly smiled in herself.

"N-nothing!" He blurted out. "Everything is perfectly fine!"

"You sure?" She pressed her heel onto his lap. Moan was trapped in her throat. _Forget that little pain, Rukia… He has to cry, not you. _Tears were forming in Ichigo's eyes. "Um, sorry!" She acted. _Oh Ichigo… You don't know how I mastered my acting skills in the last two years…_

"I-it is o-okay…" He yelped and took gauze and started wrapping it around her ankle. His cheeks were burning more and more. _Almost done… almost done… _He repeated in his head. He accidently looked up and saw a delighted look on Rukia's face while she was looking at something outside. Her lips curved in sadistic way. _Damn it, she was faking it! _He quickly looked down – before she could see him observing her. _Or I forgot her lame acting or she mastered it. _Ichigo scowled and smiled equally sadistic as Rukia. _If that's the game she wants to play…_ Ichigo bind the gauze firmly. Rukia moaned.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Rukia moved closer.

"Nothing." He bit his lip. Just as he forgot about the pain Kon gave him (thanks to Rukia), Rukia kicked his pain's source 'accidently' with her other foot, placing the weak one gently on the floor.

"Sorry!" She yelled and stood up – on one foot, of course. Ichigo was gasping for air because of her 'attack'. Then he groaned and observed her. _That idiot… _He grabbed her waist from the back.

"Got you." He said into her ear.

_Not yet. _

She smiled and kicked him with her weak foot into the same spot again – his manhood. He let his cry now and lost his balance. Unfortunately, he didn't release her from his embrace (as she thought he would) so the both fell on the floor. Rukia was lying with her back on top of him. Ichigo was moaning like a little child that scratched his knees. She quickly turned (still on top of him) and looked at his face. He was covering his eyes with his hands. _Maybe I've…_

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" She asked. No respond. "Ichigo?" Still no respond. Then she lowered her face to his. Her raven hair touched his cheeks. "Ichi-" He moved his hands and opened his eyes.

In a brisk of a second, Ichigo grabbed her waist and turned them both – now she was under him. He smiled viciously.

"Your little game is over, Rukia." He said mercilessly, gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure?" She smiled. "Maybe it-" She moved her left leg. Ichigo caught it with his hand.

"No more games." He lowered his head to hers. "Got that?" His scowl deepened. _You don't know how glad I am…To have you here. _Rukia looked into his eyes. He stopped scowling and his eyes became soft. He released her leg and moved slowly from her.

Rukia wanted to say something. But what? Then he started to laugh.

"What?" She asked, moving closer to him. They both sat on the floor.

"I just laugh at myself for not realising your acting at first." He grinned happily.

"I mastered it." She said with proud voice.

"Yeah, more like I forgot how you act, midget." He loved to tease her. He loved to watch her cheeks go red when he says 'midget' and her anger bursting at him in form of her fist. But now was something he didn't think it would happen.

"Well… Maybe…" She said and smiled softly. Ichigo felt something pressing against his shoulder – Rukia's head. He twitched lightly at this sudden situation but calmed soon after. He slowly pulled his arm (her head gently fell on his chest) around her small frame. Rukia smiled and clutched his shirt. "I never really thanked you… Thank you for saving me…" She looked up. His warm amber eyes pierced right through her.

"Always." He softly said. "I will never hesitate with your life, Rukia. You know that." Their foreheads touched.

"I know." She whispered.

"Quickly get in here!" Karin's voice was heard.

Ichigo and Rukia didn't have time to react – Karin was standing in the room and looking at them. Yuzu was behind her, holding a boy younger than her. The boy hurt his leg.

"Karin-chan, why did you-?"

"Eh…? Yuzu, get Hojima to the other room…"

"Eh? Why?"  
"Just go."

Yuzu glanced and saw Ichigo and Rukia. She happily squealed in herself.

"You two got the wrong room, you know?" Karin was sarcastic, smiling low.

"K-Karin!" Ichigo scolded, getting up. "It's not-"

Isshin entered the room. He was completely serious. Urahara and Yoruichi entered too.

"Konichiwa, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san." Urahara said. "Kuchiki-san, we're glad that Kurosaki-san was able to help you." He pointed at Yoruichi.

"Karin, go help your sister." Isshin said in a stern tone. Karin was surprised. "Now."

"Old man…" Ichigo muttered. "Urahara, Yoruichi… What are you doing here?"


End file.
